


Valentines Day

by ai_katsuu



Series: Red Shoes Ever After [10]
Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_katsuu/pseuds/ai_katsuu
Summary: Goldie's older sister visits the palace but Noki thinks that there is something off about her.
Relationships: Arthur/Gwen, Hans/Briar Rose, Jack/Audrey - Relationship, Kio/Peter Pan, Merlin/Snow White (Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs), Noki/Goldie, pino/gretel
Series: Red Shoes Ever After [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872790
Kudos: 17





	Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just mostly a comedy fic haha

Noki was intensely focused on his work. Today was supposed to be one of the most relaxing days of the year but he had to just finish this one thing before he could rest. His focus was interrupted when the door opened and his brother walked in, happily humming a nice tune as he went through his table. Noki sniffed the air and curiously looked at Pino,

“Is that citrus you’re wearing?” he asked.

Pino happily nodded, “Gretel gave it to me this morning as a valentine’s gift, very nice,” he said. He then walked over to the shelf looking for whatever he needed, “What about you? What are you still doing down here? Aren’t you going to spend it with Goldie?”

Noki shook his head, “We have plans later tonight but not during the day.” Pino widened his eyes and quickly turned around to look at him in surprise. Noki noticed his silence and turned around to his brother's perplexed face, “What? No, not like that!” he quickly said annoyed, “Her sister is visiting the palace. They’re finally making peace after that big fight they had years ago. It’s about time if you ask me.”

Pino nodded, “Oh yeah, I think I saw them a while ago.” Pino stood up and walked towards the door, “Well, even so, you don’t want to be in here all day. Get out of here.”

Noki laughed, “How? All our friends are busy spending it with their partners!”

“Figure it out! I’m locking the door in twenty minutes.”

As the door shut close Noki threw his head back and let out a long sigh. He removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. What could he do to kill time? Noki was looking forward to the evening he had planned for Goldie: it was a nice dinner in her old cabin just a few kilometers away from the palace. Afterward, they’d go stargazing in the river they had used to fish in. Nice and simple right? After thinking about it, Noki decided to take a walk around the huge palace walls.

He walked up the stairs, out of the workshop to get some air. The gold and white halls were empty with furniture as the large glass windows let the sunshine in. It was very beautiful and he felt lucky to live in such a palace. As he ran his hands through the elegant wallpaper, he turned his head to the sound of two girls giggling. They turned together, arm in arm as they laughed about something the other had said.

Goldie noticed Noki up ahead and waved her hand, “Noki! Come here let me introduce you!” Noki smiled and fixed his hair a bit, “This is my older sister, Clarine.” she gestured. Clarine was a bit taller than Goldie, but they had the same blonde hair and blue eyes. Hers was long and tied up into a ponytail. Goldie had mentioned her sister several times, she was a couple of years older than they both were but still, Noki had never met her. This was her family and he wanted to make a good first impression.

“You must be Noki, the boy my dear sister is so infatuated with.” Clarine went into a small curtsy to the prince. Goldie playfully rolled her eyes and lightly shoved her sister to which she laughed it off.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Highness. Goldie has told me many great things about you.” Noki nodded respectfully. Clarine looked at her sister surprised to which the other smiled. She hugged her in delight as they laughed.

“Aww, Goldie you’re too sweet! Noki, I’m so sorry I had to visit on Valentine's day,” she turned to him, “I promise I’ll be out of your hair before your dinner tonight.”

Noki shook his head, “Stay as long as you wish. It would make me happy to see you two spending the day together.”

Clarine clicked her tongue and looked at her sister in awe, “Ay, he’s so sweet, you really made the right choice.” she then quickly pulled Noki into a crushing hug, which quite frankly surprised him as her hands were lingering on his back, “Thank you so much, Noki,” she pulled back, her hand still on his forearm, “I’m gonna go freshen up in my room then we can go take a walk in the gardens, is that okay?” she looked at her.

Goldie nodded, “Yup! See you in a bit!” she waved. As Clarine walked away, Goldie looked excitedly at Noki, “I think she likes you! Which is really good because she’s actually really judgy.” she commented.

“Yeah...I think a little too much. Did you see where her hands were?” Noki asked, a little suspicious, “She didn’t even let go of my arm after the hug.”

Goldie waved him off dismissively, “That’s just how my family shows affection to loved ones! It’s a genetic trait!” she said.

“But how am I loved one? I literally just met her not even a minute ago.”

“You’re dating me! Her sister!” she moved her hands in an obvious gesture. She then took his hands and sighed in content, “It just makes me so happy to see that we’re finally getting along. I mean with the fight we had years ago, and me calling her out and driving her crazy, and practically living her dream of living in a palace with a prince…” she said aimlessly in thought as Noki raised an eyebrow, “I’m so thankful we can finally be like real sisters!”

“Right…” he said. Yeah, it’s probably just all in his head. He left the sisters alone and walked down the stairs into the garden which was overlooked by the large glass windows of the hallway. He caught Arthur and Gwen sitting by the hedge maze hand in hand,

“Oh, hey Noki!” Arthur waved to him.

Gwen greeted him with a smile, “Where are you going?”

“Ah, just walking around,” he said, approaching them.

“Oh that’s right, Goldie is with her sister. Pretty creepy if you ask me, don’t tell her I said that.” he quickly added.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I passed by Goldie’s room awhile ago and they left her door open. While Goldie was busy looking through her closet, I saw her sister looking at a photo of the two of you, rubbing her fingers over the frame. Kind suspicious.”

“What?” Noki said, alarmed now.

“Don’t listen to him,” Gwen gently told him as she hushed Arthur, “I’m sure she was just wondering about what her sister was up to. Try not to think about it too much.”

After that short conversation Noki decided to go back to his room, a little concerned about the whole situation. As he passed by the entrance he caught Jack and Audrey about to leave.

“You guys going out?” he asked.

Audrey nodded, “We’re going to my cottage by the lake. The one we all went to when we all first met.”

“Oh yeah,” Noki said.

“Are you gonna be with Goldie and her sister? They seem awfully close now.” Jack asked.

“I mean...I hope not.” he said wearily, “Anyway, you two have fun. See you guys tomorrow.”

Noki waved them goodbye and then made his way towards his room. On the way he bumped into Goldie who seemed to be lying down on the couch. Concerned, he quickly walked to her and sat down.

“Hey, you okay?” he said, rubbing his hand over her forehead.

“Yeah...I suddenly just have a headache all of a sudden. Mind?” she asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Of course, come here,” he said, putting an arm around her as she rested.

“Thanks...I’m really exhausted. Clarine’s been dragging me around all day doing all sorts of activities. I’m beat…” she said chuckling.

“Er...since you brought it up, do you think there’s any chance Clarine could be...interested in me?”

Goldie raised her head up to look at him, “Is this about what happened earlier?”

“Well I mean there was something else…” he mumbled.

Goldie started laughing, “Oh, Noki, I’m so sorry I haven’t been giving you enough attention. Now I made you all crazy with delusions. I promise you, I’m all yours for dinner tonight.”

Noki rubbed his head suspiciously, “Yeah, but…”

Goldie stopped him with a kiss on his cheek, “I’m going to my room to rest now. If you see Clarine tell her I’m there.” she left him sitting on the couch. Still not convinced, Noki frowned at himself.

“Hey Noki!” Clarine said soon after, surprising Noki.

“Oh! Hey…” he said, “Goldie is in her room now, she said-”

“Yeah, yeah, anyway, do you want to go with me to the garden? I’d love to have some company,” she said.

“Oh well, I’d love to but,” he said quickly standing up, “I am so tired and exhausted from working all day.”

“I can give you a massage,” she offered.

“That’s nice!” he said, “But I’ll just go rest. Thanks, Clarine.” he said running off to his room. As soon as he shut the door behind him he ran to his bed in exhaustion. This was getting a little too much for him and he just wanted to rest.

He woke up a few hours later, realizing that he slept through the day. He removed his hat and yawned, thinking that a nap was the perfect fix to the delusions he’s been having. As he looked around his room he saw a note on the table.

‘I’ll be making you and Goldie dinner since you two couldn’t go out.’

“She was here?!” he whispered.

He then heard familiar footsteps and a voice talking to someone outside. Noki jumped out of his bed and opened the door, pulling the individual in his room and shutting the door whilst locking it.

Peter chuckled, “You sure look like him but you're not the one I’m taking to bed tonight.”

“First of all, gross.” Noki frowned in annoyance, “Secondly, I’m not crazy, am I? Do you see anything weird about Clarine?”

“You mean how she constantly looks at you from a distance?”

“Oh my god, are you serious? When?!” he loudly whispered.

“Okay just because your date isn’t with you, doesn’t mean you can steal mine,” Kio said walking in the room.

Peter turned around to his partner, “Clarine.”

“Oh yeah, definitely into you. I mean look at this,” Kio walked over to the table. It was several pictures that Goldie and Noki took together, except Goldie’s face was cut out, “She literally wants her out of the picture.” he said disturbed.

“Noki! I made you and Goldie dinner,” Clarine entered the room holding a tray.

“You’re in God’s hands now,” Peter quickly whispered before grabbing Kio’s hand and running past Clarine, out of the room.

“Goldie is resting in her room, do you want to eat with her?” she asked.

“Uh, no it’s fine, thanks.” Noki said, scooting back on his bed a little, laughing nervously.

“Are you sure? I feel bad that the two of you have to eat separately,” she said, “Oh! I almost forgot your drink, I’ll be back.” she ran out of the room.

Noki cautiously sat up and looked over at the bowl of soup,

“Don’t eat that!” Hans and Briar barged in the room, giving Noki a slight heart attack.

“Geez, where did you two come from?” he said putting a hand over his heart.

“We saw that she put something in it! Something from a small vial.” Briar said worriedly.  
“Do you think she’s trying to drug me?” Noki asked Hans.

“I don’t know but I don’t like the smell of that food. Better not eat it might be poison-”

“What?!”

Noki turned to see Clarine at the door, holding a glass of champagne with an insulted and hurt look on her face. “You think I’m trying to poison you?” she said sadly.

“No! They-” Noki turned his head to see that Briar and Hans had already left the room as if by magic. Noki could only stutter as Clarine stared him down.

“The ‘poison’ I put in your food is a spice from my kingdom.” she brought out the vial. She even walked over to the table and ate the food herself to prove it, “The cutout pictures was for a card I made for my sister to thank her for inviting me.” She brought out a cute card which indeed had the photos of Goldie. “I asked you to walk with me to the garden because I would obviously want to get to know who my sister is dating!”

“But you kept touching me-”

“That’s a family trait! It’s genetic, we do that to all our loved ones!” she cried out.

Noki sighed in defeat, “Look, Clarine. I’m really sorry, but could you please not tell Goldie about this-”

“I heard everything!” Goldie barged in the room furious, giving Noki another mini heart attack.

“Geez these two move like cats…” he mumbled.

“How could you doubt my sister after everything she’s done for you?!” she yelled.

“No, Goldie it’s fine.” she said sadly, “I will pack my things and go. I’m sorry to ruin your night.” she quickly left the room.

Noki was left there with silent tension. “Why?” she asked desperately, “Why must you think it’s all about you? Do you know what I’ve been trying to do all day? How I’ve been trying to bond with my sister after years of fighting? She finally trusted me again!” she cried out.

Noki looked at her ashamed, “Goldie, I-”

“Save it for later, I need to go talk to her,” she said walking out before she was stopped by her headache. She leaned on the door frame in slight pain as she grunted.

“Goldie,” he rushed to her side and guided her to his bed, “Let me be the one to talk to her. I’ll apologize to her, you go rest. I promise I’ll try to make it better.”

Albeit hesitant, Goldie nodded as she collapsed on the pillow, fast asleep. Noki walked out of his room and walked to the other end of the hall. He thought about what he should say to her, an apology wouldn’t cut it, but maybe a sincere offer to let her visit as much as she wanted might be a start. He knocked on her door as he entered.

He saw her quickly shoving her things into a suitcase, and Noki sadly looked at her,

“Clarine...I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have to do this.” he said walking towards her, “I guess I was just feeling a little neglected by Goldie and I made these weird stuff up in my head. I’m thankful you see me as family already, or...at least you did.” he shrugged before stopping behind her, “Anyway, I know a sorry won’t be enough but let me at least make you stay one more night for Goldie’s sa-”

“Kiss me, Noki.”

Clarine turned around to face him with desperation in her eyes. “What,” he said dumbfounded. “Woah, woah wait!” she pushed him on her bed and hovered above him.

“We hid it perfectly, Noki! Finally, my sister is out of the picture. We can finally be together,” she said happily as she looked at his terrified face.

“Hold on now, but Goldie-”

“Goldie could never give you what you deserve. She could never make you happy. I hear how you two fight.”

“That’s just how we talk!” he quickly said, “Just because I scold her doesn’t mean I-”

“Forget about her, Noki. She doesn’t appreciate you. I can finally be with my prince and we can-”

 **“IIII KNEW IT!!!”** Goldie slammed the door open with an immense amount of rage, maybe breaking the doorknob. Noki had never seen her this mad, it was almost comical. “How dare you try to steal the love of my life and the dream that I stole from you?!”

“Let him go, Goldie, I love him!” she spat out.

“Never! He’s my partner and I love him more!”

Noki watched as she tackled her to the ground as they fought on the floor.

Outside the door, Merlin and Snow peered in awe. “Oh my god, I mean I knew Noki was one of the more popular members of F7 but this is the first time I’ve seen it first hand.” he laughed.

“Merlin! Separate them!” Snow scolded.

**Author's Note:**

> Goldie, Gretel and Peter belong to sleepy-lion-king and disnerd-4ever on tumblr!


End file.
